Chapter 29 - A New Level Of Training
The next day Timothy, Tanza, Alice, Jamie, Rodney, Hinta, Ash , Misty, and Brock were all at the Hoshikage's office. "So have all the main weak points of the village been secured?" asked Timothy as Kachu sat on his shoulder and Nina and Nikita floated over his head. "Yeap and I’ve stationed allot more anbu around the village wall." nodded Shia "With all of that security there's no way Haze can infiltrate the village now." laughed Jamie "That's for sure." agreed Rodney "I don't know." said Timothy as he looked out the window behind Shia. "Why do you say that?" asked Hinta "I'm not sure, but I feel something is off here." noted Timothy "What?" asked Tanza as Haunter floated beside her. "Well it's what Hanabi said...don't forget that he said that Haze has a spy in the village." reminded Timothy "Yea, but how do we find out who it is?" asked Alice as Kim sat on her shoulder. "I don't know." shrugged Timothy "Well for now let's not worry about that. Since there's no way of finding out who it is we'll just stay on high alert." suggested Shia "So what should we to until then?" asked Ash as Pikachu sat on his shoulder. "Are there any missions?" asked Misty "There are, but were going to cut back on the missions for a little while until we can determine Haze's status." said Shia "Well if that the case...Ash, Misty, Brock how about we do some training?" asked Timothy "Alright let's get to it!” exclaimed Ash "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "That sounds good." nodded Misty "Ok." nodded Brock "Let's go then...Shia we'll be at the park if you need us." smiled Timothy "Alright." nodded Shia as they left out of the room, then out of the building. "So what kind of training are we going to be doing?" asked Ash "Well first I’m going to see how good can you control your chakra." said Timothy "I can control my chakra good enough. I want to learn a new jutsu or something." smiled Ash "Ash you big nut case shut up!” shouted Misty as she popped him in the back of the head. "Ouch." moaned Ash rubbing the back of his head. "Chu." said Pikachu as he shook his head. "I can believe that you can control your chakra good, but until you learn how to control and conserve it then you become even better." noted Timothy "Ok then." agreed Ash as they walked into the park. "Alright first I’m going to show you a technique and I want you to try it. Now let's see what would be the perfect one." thought Timothy as he rubbed his finger's through his hair. "Be." said Nikita "Mew." said Nina "Chu." said Kachu "Pika." said Kim They all ran over to a marry-go-round that was close to some swings and Kachu started spin then all around on it. "Hay where did Tanza, Rodney, and Hinta go?" asked Misty They all looked around and saw that they were all nowhere in sight. "We'll run into them again later on.” laughed Jamie "Yea." nodded Alice "Alright I have the perfect move...you all are familiar with the Clone Technique aren't you?" nodded Timothy "Yea." nodded Misty "It's one of the technique we had to learn to graduate from the academy." noted Brock "Watch this then." smiled Timothy as he pointed to a large tree. He reached into his jacket, pulled out a shuriken and threw it toward the tree. He then created three hand sign's and four more shuriken appeared around the first on, but disappeared as it hit the tree. "Hay what happen to the other four shuriken?" asked Ash "They were just illusion's...this is the Clone Shuriken Technique." said Timothy "I see." said Brock "Alright now I’m going to use this jutsu to see just how good your chakra control is." stated Timothy "How?" asked Ash "Like I created four fake shuriken I want you to create four extra throwing weapon's." said Timothy "This will be easy." smiled Ash "Chu." said Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder. He took a kunai knife out of his pouch threw it toward the tree. He then created the same three hand sign's that Timothy did, but instead of four kunai appearing nine kunai appeared. "All man I guess I put a little to much chakra in it." laughed Ash "My turn." said Misty as she pulled a kunai out of her pouch and threw it at the tree. She then created a the same hand sign's and then two kunai appeared the one she threw. "Look's like I didn't put enough chakra into it." smiled Misty "Now it's my turn." said Brock as he threw a kunai at the tree. He created the hand sign's and four kunai appeared around the one he threw as it hit the tree. "Look's like you got it." congratulated Jamie "It was easy." smiled Brock "Alright you see now that was a perfect example of chakra control, but I see that you basically have the basic's down so let's move on. Chakra take's time and a great deal of training to gradually build up, thus the key is not actually having chakra, but like I said earlier being able to successfully control and conserve it. Follow me." explained Timothy Ash, Misty and Brock followed him over to the tree as he pulled the shuriken and kunai out of the tree. "Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly mould and manipulate it to its fullest extent?" smiled Timothy as he started leaning against the tree. "What do you mean mold?" asked Misty "Hay why your explaining this I’m going to go sit on the marry-go-round with the pokémon." said Jamie "Me too." smiled Alice "Alright." nodded Timothy as he watched both Alice and Jamie run over to the marry-go-round. "Hay Pikachu you should go with them." nodded Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu and ran over to the marry-go-round. "Alright where were we?" pondered Timothy "I asked what did you mean by molding." said Misty "Oh yea...well molding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given jutsu, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently as you just saw with my little exercise. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired jutsu will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long term battles. Is everybody still following me?" asked Timothy "Yes." Ash, Misty, and Brock all said at the same time. "General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Walking Water exercises. Were going to do a little bit of these today." noted Timothy "I've heard of the Leaf Concentration, but not the other two." said Ash "Well as you know the Leaf Concentration training help's hone a ninja's concentration. We're going to do the tree climbing exercise now. To start off, you must first gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and then walk up the tree as if it were the ground." smiled Timothy He closed his eye's for a few minute, then opened them back up and started climbing up the side of the tree. "That is so cool." said Ash "Truly." nodded Misty "No kidding." agreed Brock as they all watched him walk up the tree and out onto a branch. "If you have gathered too much chakra you will break the tree and be thrown in the opposite direction and with to little chakra you will fall." smiled Timothy All of a sudden Timothy fell from the tree and landed in front of them on his feet. “However this is just the first step and with the correct amount of chakra the user will stick to the tree, so doing this for a matter of seconds will be easy. I want you to sustain it for at least thirty minutes and once you complete this you will have taken a big step in learning to control and manipulate your chakra. Ok." smiled Timothy "Ok." They all said "I'll be over here." smiled Timothy as he walked over to Jamie, Alice and the pokémon. "Alright I’ll give it a try first." said Ash He put his hand's together and started to gather chakra in his feet. When he got close to the tree, he started to run up the tree, but was sent flying backwards and he hit the ground. "Ouch that hurt." moaned Ash as he stood back up. "You used way to much chakra." laughed Brock "It seem's pretty easy. I'll give it a try this time." said Misty She put her hand's together and started to gather chakra her feet. She then took of running toward the tree, but when she started running up he tree she fell right back down on her butt. "Hay Misty are you alright?" asked Ash "Yea, but I guess I didn't use enough energy." laughed Misty as Ash helped her up. "Alright now it's my turn." said Brock He put his hand's together and started gathering chakra in his feet. He took off running toward the tree and he ran up the side of the tree to the branch on sat on it. "I made it!” exclaimed Brock "Hay no fair." said Misty "How did you know how much chakra to use?" asked Ash "It's kinda easy when you know how to calculate your chakra." laughed Brock as he jumped out the tree and landed in front of them. "Well I’m not good with calculating anything, so I’ll just do it the old fashion way." smiled Ash as he put his hands together again. "I will to." smiled Misty as she put her hands together again. To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 2 Content